


Permanent Optimism

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna visits Neville in St Mungo's after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge at HPFC forum. Prompts: Object – Wand, Setting – St Mungo's, Action – Falling (in any sense), Genre – Romance.
> 
> Written for the Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt: Year.
> 
> Written for the Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge. Prompt: Genre – Romance. Word Count: 500 words (10% leeway)
> 
> Written for taming the muse livejournal community. Prompt: hecatomb.

All of the people lost throughout the year during the war. They might as well have been clumped together as hecatomb, extensive losses for a cause.

 _Injury must cause me to get morose,'_  Neville though glumly.

He was lucky he only had to be in St Mungo's for awhile. Some of the fighters had permanent beds due to irrevocable damage.

Neville stayed laying down, wishing he could get up, but he knew if he did, a nurse would be in here and pushing him back to the bed. It was pointless to argue with them. They must have all been trained by Madam Pomfrey.

Someone came into his room, automatically brightening up his day. "Luna," Neville breathed. She was just want he needed. Luna waved, dirty blonde hair happily swaying as she spun into the room. Her wand was behind her ear, but the motion of her body caused it to fall to the ground.

Neville shook his head. "How can you be so happy in a hospital?"

Luna shrugged, still wiggling her hips. "I'm celebrating life." She paused to bend and pick up her fallen wand.

Neville smiled softly. "Some people here would prefer that you wouldn't celebrate. Some of them don't have much to celebrate after all."

"They probably could use some cheering up then," Luna said wisely.

"Probably," Neville agreed.

"Anyways, I have a real reason to celebrate. You're getting out this afternoon."

"Really?" Neville asked, afraid to hope.

"Really!" Luna said and she quickly leaned down and kissed him. Neville returned it. Her lips felt so soft and perfect as they worked over his lips. Luna's gentle hands played in his hair as Neville's hand came to rest on his hip. His thumb caressed the skin peeking out and Luna moaned into the kiss. She pulled away, far too soon for Neville's liking.

"Can't wait. I really hate hospitals."

"I know," Luna breathed. She sat down on the bed and took Neville's hand. "Are you going to visit your parents before you leave?"

Neville didn't even have to think. "Definitely. I wasn't allowed to when I was first brought. I wasn't allowed to do much except stay in bed."

Luna nodded. "Good. You need to tell them the war ended. They need to know their son is a hero."

"Luna, they won't understand. They're incapable of understanding."

"I don't believe that."

Neville smiled. He wished he could have her eternal optimism. Even with what she faced at Malfoy Manor, her positive outlook at life never wavered. Suddenly, inspiration struck. "Luna, I want you to meet them."

"Why?" Luna asked, bewildered.

"I want them to meet their future daughter-in-law of course. I want them to know how brave she is."

Luna smiled. "I can't wait to meet them. They must be pretty great to have such a wonderful son."

Neville leaned up and claimed Luna's lips once again. He couldn't wait until she became Luna Longbottom. He would never have a dull day in his life with her at his side. That was for sure.


End file.
